Hakkenden NEXT
by tanten
Summary: Apa yang terjadi setelah semua pemegang permata berkumpul? Temukan jawabannya di sini... (tidak mengikuti anime)
1. Introduction

Konbawa Minna-san

Apakah kalian sudah menonton Anime Hakkenden: Touhou Hakken Ibun atau lebih dikenal juga Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the east?

Cerita karangan **Abe Miyuki **ini sukses membuat saya terhipnotis. Sejauh ini, anime Hakkenden sudah selesai dalam season 1 dan season 2 dengan total episode 26. Saking tertariknya, saya sampai _browsing _sana-sini untuk mengenal cerita Hakkenden lebih dalam. Rupanya Abe Miyuki mendapatkan ide cerita ini dari novel karangan Kyokutei Bakin. Novel yang berjudul '**Nanso Satomi Hakkenden**' sangat terkenal di Jepang dan sering dimainkan dalam Teater. Sayangnya, saya tidak berhasil menemukan novelnya. Sebagai gantinya saya menemukan ringkasan cerita Hakkenden yang sering dimainkan di teater Jepang serta filmnya.

Hanya satu hal yang saya kecewa dari anime ini, **ENDING** sangat** CLIFF HANGER!**

Bagi yang mau akan menontonnya dari awal, bersiaplah untuk menjerit di akhir ceritanya .

Sebelum menikmati cerita Fanfiction ini, silakan dibaca dulu _rule _di bawah ini:

- Semua tokoh berasal dari **Canon **(info jika ada OC)

- Tipe cerita adalah **Divergence Universe**; cerita berangkat dari fakta yang sama dengan Canon kemudian di bagian tertentu berubah sesuai keinginan penulisnya.

- Ada tokoh yang akan sedikit **OOC** (Out of Character).

_- Beads_ diartikan sebagai **Permata.**

- Cerita ini mengenai "Kejadian yang terjadi setelah semua pemegang permata berkumpul" (tidak mengikuti anime karena cerita dibuat sebelum anime tamat)


	2. Encounter

"Apa yang terjadi setelah semua pemegang permata berkumpul?" temukan jawabannya di sini….

**Chapter 2 : Encounter**

Bulan bersinar sangat terang di langit. Sinarnya menerpa bagian belakang rumah Satomi. Terdapat beberapa orang sedang berkumpul di sana.

Enam orang pemuda dan dua orang anak laki-laki berdiri berdekatan di tengah halaman. Sementara di sisi lain, seorang pemuda berambut hitam mengamati dari serambi. Bukan hanya dia yang tertarik, seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan dua orang gadis juga ikut mengamati. Terlihat kekhawatiran di wajah salah satu gadis itu. Matanya terus menatap satu-satunya pemuda yang mengenakan kacamata di tengah halaman.

"Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu."

Semua orang spontan berbalik badan. Pemuda lain tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka bersama dengan seekor serigala putih raksasa.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami malam-malam begini, Satomi?" tanya Genpachi.

"Betul! Kau mengganggu waktu tidurku, Rio!" lanjut Shino. Tangan kirinya berusaha menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

"Sudah…sudah…, " Sosuke meletakkan jaket di pundak Shino "Satomi pasti punya alasan yang sangat penting."

Satomi menatap mereka semua lekat-lekat. Dia lalu berkata, "Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian semua, tapi hal yang akan kuceritakan ini sangat penting. Ini berkaitan dengan permata yang kalian miliki."

Rio menarik napas kemudian melanjutkan, " Tahukan kalian kalau permata yang kalian miliki adalah buatan Fusehime?"

Beberapa wajah terlihat syok mendengar perkataan Rio.

"Apa?" gumam Kobungo. "Fusehime "

"Bukankah itu hanya legenda?" potong Dosetsu. "Bagaimana bisa hal itu berhubungan dengan kami?" Dosetsu maju beberapa langkah ke depan, semakin mendekati Rio.

Seakan tidak mendengar perkataan mereka, Rio maju mendekati kedelapan pemuda itu.

"Tenang dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya atau lebih tepatnya biar **Dia** yang menjelaskan." Rio mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk permata yang sedang dipegang oleh Shinbei.

"Keluarkan semua permata yang kalian miliki," perintah Rio.

Meskipun mereka tidak mengerti maksud Rio, tidak ada yang membatahnya, satu demi satu semua mengeluarkan permata mereka.

"Sekarang dekatkan," perintah Rio lagi.

Genpachi, Kobungo, Keno, Daikaku, dan Dosetsu mendekatkan permata mereka. Sebelum melakukan hal yang sama, Shinbei melirik Shino. Wajah Shino terlihat bingung sambil memegang permata miliknya.

"Shino?" Shinbei menepuk pundaknya "ada apa?"

Shino menggeleng. Tatapannya sedih sekali. Mereka semua mempunyai permata kecuali Sosuke. Permata itu ada di tangan belahan diri Sosuke yang lain. Shino kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak berhasil mengambil kembali permata itu.

"Shino," bisik Rio di telinganya.

Shino langsung terlonjak ke belakang. Badannya menabrak Shinbei sehingga mereka berdua jatuh terduduk di rumput.

''Jangan terlalu dekat Rio! Kau membuatku terkejut setengah mati!" teriak Shino.

Rio berjongkok di depannya dan memegang tangan kanan Shino, membukanya lalu meletakkan sesuatu yang kecil dan berkilau. Shino terhenyak menatap benda itu. Terakhir kali dia melihat benda itu adalah di saku celananya berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

"Jangan tanya dari mana aku mendapatkannya, segera berikan pada Sou," kata Rio. Dia melepas tangan Shino.

Senyuman manis tersungging di wajah Shino. Dia sangat senang sekali berhasil mendapatkan kembali permata Sosuke. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan cara Rio mendapatkannya. Yang penting permata itu kembali padanya.

"Terima kasih, Rio," kata Shino sambil memeluk Rio.

Rio tidak merespon, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Shino melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari mendekati Sosuke. Dia memberikan permata itu padanya sambil berseri-seri. Sosuke tidak terlihat senang. Sosuke menatap permata yang kini berada di tangannya. Gara-gara permata ini, Shino berada dalam bahaya. Terbayang di ingatannya kejadian saat belahan dirinya menculik Shino.

"Sou? Ayo kemari," kata Shino, dia sudah bergabung dengan pemilik permata yang lain.

Setelah Sosuke mendekatkan permata miliknya, Huruf-huruf yang terukir di masing-masing permata bersinar. Cahaya yang indah memancar keluar dari delapan permata. Kemudian semua permata itu melayang di atas kepala pemiliknya dan berputar seperti gasing. Muncul sesuatu dari dalam cahaya itu. Bayangan seorang wanita berambut panjang yang kabur.

Sebelum mereka sempat melihatnya lebih jelas, cahaya itu mendadak hilang. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, bulan juga menghilang. Sesuatu yang besar telah menghalangi cahayanya. Seekor naga sedang terbang di atas kepala mereka.

Naga berkepala dua itu berwarna hitam pekat dengan dua tanduk emas di kepalanya. Aura yang dipancarkan sangat mencekam. Semua daun di pohon sekitar tempat itu langsung rontok. Udara mendadak menjadi sangat dingin.

Mendadak seorang pemuda muncul dari atas salah satu kepala naga. Dia melompat turun dan mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah. Pemuda itu berambut hitam dengan warna bola mata yang berlainan. Mata sebelah kiri berwarna kuning, sedangkan yang sebelah kanan berwarna hitam. Senyuman dingin menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ao!" teriak Shino.

Melihat Ao, Keno mendadak maju ke depan, langkahnya terhenti karena tangannya ditarik dari belakang. Kokono memegang tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala.

Rio menatap Ao. "Apa maumu?"

Ao melihat ke atas, seolah-olah sedang menunggu kedatangan sesuatu yang lain.

Suasana semakin lama semakin buruk. Awan-awan hitam bermunculan di langit dan angin bertiup kencang.

Di tengah kekacauan yang terjadi, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka. Sesuatu itu muncul dari atas kepala naga yang lain, mengikuti Ao, dia turun dan mendarat di sampingnya. Rambut panjang berwarna kuning melayang terkena angin, kimono berwarna merah, bibir semerah darah, dan tatapan yang menakutkan serta membuat bulu kuduk siapapun yang menatapnya berdiri.

Selama sepersekian detik suasana hening.

"Kau… kau yang waktu itu membunuhku!" teriak Shino. Suaranya bergetar menahan marah. Murasame muncul dari tangannya.

Melihat reaksi Shino, spontan Sosuke memegang pundaknya, berusaha memaksanya untuk tetap di tempat.

Wanita itu memandang Shino sepintas dan kembali memandang Rio.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga Tamazusa," kata Rio.

Tamazusa tersenyum. "Suatu kehormatan kau masih mengingatku "

Rio segera memotong, "Kau akan kembali ke tempatmu berasal." Yatsufusa maju ke depan Rio. Semua pemilik hewan suci lainnya langsung bereaksi. Nachi langsung bangkit berdiri, memanggil macan kumbangnya, hal yang sama juga dilakukan Ayane dan Kaname. Mereka segera menghampiri Rio.

Tamazusa menarik kipas besar berwarna hitam dari kegelapan.

"Kembalikan Yatsufusa padaku dan mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk tidak menghabisi kalian semua," kata Tamazusa sambil membuka kipasnya.

"Kau harus merebutnya dariku," jawab Rio tegas.

Tamazusa mengangkat kipas dengan satu tangan. Kipas itu setinggi satu meter. Berwarna hitam pekat, terlihat seperti terbuat dari besi. Kipas itu kelihatan berat, tetapi wanita itu bisa mengangkatnya dengan mudah seperti mengangkat bulu.

"Sayang sekali." Tamazusa menjentikkan jari tangannya yang bebas.

"Bangkitlah para pengikutku yang setia. Mari kita tenggelamkan dunia dalam kegelapan lagi."

Tanah tiba-tiba terbelah. Muncul sekumpulan mayat dari dalamnya. Lubang-lubang hitam terbuka di udara. Sosok-sosok makhluk yang mengenakan mantel hitam dan topeng keluar dari sana. Kengerian menyelimuti kediaman Satomi.

* * *

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan ketik karena saya baru pertama kali menulis fanfiction.

Mohon diberikan review ^^ (sangat ditunggu lho :)

'**Chapter 3'** yang berjudul '**Choice'** akan terbit minggu depan.

See you soon next week

nb: Hakkenden adalah miliki Abe Miyuki, tulisan ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata.


	3. Choice

Pertama-tama aku ingin berterimakasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah bersedia follow my story ^^

Di chapter 1, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan memasukkan karakter OC. Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, cerita ini kurang menarik kalau antagonisnya hanya Tamazusa dan Ao. Jadi, dengan berat hati (nggak juga sih ^^), kutambahkan beberapa tokoh baru. Jangan khawatir, tokoh ini hanya berperan sebagai pemain figuran, tidak akan merusak inti cerita.

Cerita ini murni hasil rekayasaku sendiri, mengenai apa yang akan terjadi jika semua pemegang permata sudah berkumpul. **TIDAK** mengikuti cerita karangan Abe Miyuki (berhubung Anime dan Manga sendiri belum **Tamat**). Sebetulnya aku ingin menunggu sampai anime Hakkenden S2 selesai, tapi sepertinya anime ini masih akan berlanjut ke S3. Kapan nulisnya kalau begitu? Cerita ini menghantuiku T.T

Bagi para fans Abe Miyuki, aku membuat cerita ini berdasarkan informasi yang kudapatkan dari hasil menonton Anime Hakkenden season 1 full dan season 2 sampai episode 8. Fakta-fakta yang muncul di episode 9-13 akan kumasukkan di chapter-chapter berikutnya jika sesuai dengan plotku.

Hampir lupa, aku membuat cerita ini dalam 2 bahasa, Indonesia dan Inggris. Judul Inggrinya adalah**" What happens next?" **Mungkin akan sedikit beda karena saya bukan master translate, tapi intinya dijamin sama.

Oke, sekian dulu basa-basinya. Mari kita mulai…

**Chapter 3 : Choice**

Awan-awan gelap menyelimuti seluruh kota. Semua listrik mendadak mati. Keadaan semakin diperparah dengan kemunculan mendadak petir yang langsung menyambar sebuah pohon besar. Pohon itu jatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga.

Semua penduduk kota mulai panik. Mereka semua berlarian mencari tempat perlindungan. Jumlah petir yang menyambar terus bertambah. Seolah-seolah siap mencari mangsa berikutnya. Dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit, jalanan sudah sepi dan lengang.

Terlihat bayangan naga berkepala dua dari antara petir yang menari-nari di langit. Berlawanan dengan yang dilakukan pertir, sang naga hanya terbang berputar di satu tempat. Tempat yang dipenuhi aura kegelapan. Sebuah pertarungan sedang terjadi di sana. Pertarungan antara penjaga Fusehime dengan Tamazusa.

Shino sangat bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Baru saja dia melihat sosok seorang wanita yang mungkin bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Dan dalam sekejap pula, wanita itu menghilang, digantikan oleh wanita lain. Wanita yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya lima tahun yang lalu.

Shino merasakan dadanya bergejolak, dendam yang sudah terkubur dalam-dalam bangkit kembali. Pegangannya pada pedang Murasame semakin erat. Wanita yang dipanggil Rio dengan nama Tamazusa sedang sibuk bertarung dengan para pemilik hewan suci.

Tamazusa memanggil pasukannya. Segerombolan mayat-mayat bangkit dari dalam tanah. Tubuh mereka tertutupi lumpur hitam. Chikage berubah menjadi ular putih besar, ekornya menyapu pasukan mayat tersebut. Mereka berubah bentuk menjadi lumpur yang mulai menempel di ekor Chikage. Lumpur itu mengeluarkan aroma busuk dan kayu terbakar. Chikage mendesis, lumpur-lumpur itu mulai membakar kulitnya.

Chikage mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Berusaha menjatuhkan lumpur yang menempel. Jika lumpur ini mengenai manusia maka mereka akan terbakar habis. Chikage terlonjak, dia mulai menggulung tubuhnya, mengitari Ayane, Rio, Nachi, dan Kaname.

Sementara itu, Yatsufusa dan Kaede maju menerjang Tamazusa. Sebelum gigi-gigi mereka bisa menancap di badan wanita itu, dia terbang, melayang di atas kepala Yatsufusa, dan mengibaskan kipasnya.

Ratusan sinar kuning berbentuk bumerang mengenai keduanya.

"Tetap di tempatmu, Kaname!" teriak Nachi.

Kaname tidak mengindahkan peringatan Nachi, dia melompati tubuh raksasa ular dan berlari ke arah hujan cahaya. Rubah-rubah miliknya sudah bertransformasi menjadi sebesar manusia, mengenakan jubah dan topeng. Kelima rubahnya terbang menuju Tamazusa.

Sebelum sampai ke tempatnya, jaring-jaring muncul dari samping, mengenai tubuh mereka. Kelima rubah itu jatuh dengan tubuh terbungkus jaring-jaring tipis berwarna putih.

Seekor laba-laba besar muncul dari kegelapan. Perawakan monster itu sama seperti laba-laba biasa, kecuali bagian taring yang seukuran gading gajah dan tubuh setinggi 7 kaki.

Laba-laba itu melancarkan serangan keduanya, kali ini ke arah Kaname. Jaring-jaring mendadak berhenti di udara. Warnanya yang putih berubah pelan-pelan menjadi biru.

Kaname melihat seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan kimono putih berdiri di depannya bersama dengan Dosetsu. Dia kemudian merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," bisik Hamaji lirih.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu," balas Kaname, memandang Hamaji. "Sudah kubilang untuk pergi dari sini, kan?"

Hamaji menggeleng, dia menjinjit lalu menjitak kepala kaname. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu."

Kaname tersenyum, dia merangkul Hamaji.

"Maaf mengganggu suasana, bisakah kalian melakukannya nanti?" Daikaku menghampiri Kaname.

"Sedang ada pertempuran di sini," tambah Shinobu.

Kaname terkejut. Buru-buru dia melepaskan rangkulannya. Mukanya memerah.

Yukihime membekukan semua serangan jaring-jaring berikutnya. Laba-laba itu terlihat marah melihat semua serangannya gagal. Dia berhenti menyerang dan berlari ke arah Yukihime.

Yukihime berkonsentrasi penuh, aura-aura es menyelimuti seluruh badannya. Seakan tahu bahaya yang mengancamnya, dia berhenti di depan Yukime.

Kedua tangan Yukihime terangkat, gelombang-gelombang es muncul dari tangannya.

Dosetsu sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, laba-laba itu akan menjadi es dan musnah, senasib dengan setan yang dulu menyerangnya.

Akan tetapi gelombang es di tangan Yukihime menghilang bersama dengan aura-aura es di sekeliling badannya.

"Yukihi-" Dosetsu tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yukihime terjatuh ke belakang, berat tubuh Yukihime membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Matanya membelalak melihat sebuah pisau tertancap di dadanya.

Seorang laki-laki muncul di samping laba-laba. Dia mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam. Wajahnya tertutup topeng. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan pisau yang diapit di antara jari-jarinya.

Tanpa suara, dia melempar semua pisau di tangannya.

Dosetsu memeluk Yukihime, berusaha melindunginya dari serangan. Dia merasakan angin kencang berhembus di sekitarnya. Kemudian terdengar suara dentingan. Dosetsu mendongakkan kepala dan melihat pisau-pisau yang terjatuh di depan kakinya serta dua setan berwarna biru dan merah.

Kobungo dan Genpachi sudah bertranformasi menjadi setan petir dan setan angin.

Daikaku bergegas menghampiri Dosetsu. Pelan-pelan mereka mengangkat Yukihime. Shinobu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan bergegas menghampiri mereka. Dia mencabut pisau di dada Yukihiime. Yukihime mendesah tertahan.

"Tenanglah," kata Shinobu. "Dia akan baik-baik saja." Katanya pada Dosetsu. Matanya menatap pisau itu sejenak dan kembali melihat pertarungan yang akan segera terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

* * *

Konsentrasi Shino terpecah. Dia ingin menolong teman-temannya tapi dia sedang menghadapi masalah yang lebih serius.

Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki warna mata berbeda sedang mengacungkan pedang pada kembarannya yang berdiri di samping Shino.

"Kali ini aku akan membunuhmu," bisik Ao.

Sosuke menarik pedang di pinggangnya. Sebetulnya dia tidak bisa bermain pedang, tapi dia sadar dia membutuhkannya untuk menghadapi dirinya yang lain.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" teriak Shino, berdiri di antara mereka.

Suara erangan terdengar dari langit.

Shino mendongak, menatap naga berkepala dua di langit yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Yana?" Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dari mulut Shino.

"Memberikan kekuatan," jawab Ao singkat.

Shino membelalak mendengar jawaban Ao. Kekuatan macam apa yang kau berikan hingga dia berubah menjadi seperti itu.

"Ini adalah keputusan Yana. Dia berubah atas keinginannya sendiri. Ini adalah wujud kebenciannya terhadap manusia selama ini," jelas Ao. Dia menarik gagang pedang yang masih tersarung di pinggangnya.

Ao tersenyum, memandang wajah Shino. "Akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk menjemputmu. Kemarilan Shino." Tangan kiri Ao terulur ke depan. "Kau lebih aman bersamaku."

"Tidak!" teriak Shino tanpa berpikir. "Kembalikan permata kami."

Dengan lirih Ao berkata, "Tidak bisa. Permata kalian adalah bagian terpenting dari rencana kami."

Shino terdiam. Ditatapnya wajah Ao. Kedua warna mata Ao yang kontras bertemu dengan mata hijau Shino. Pelan-pelan Ao berjalan menghampirinya.

Melihat reaksi Ao, Sosuke menarik Shino ke belakang, lalu mengayunkan pedangnya. Kedua pedang saling beradu.

Perasaan Shino campur aduk. Dia ingin menghentikan mereka tapi hal itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan tanpa melukai salah satu dari mereka berdua. Meskipun dia berhasil melakukannya, siapa yang akan dia lindungi. Sosuke atau Ao? Mereka berdua sama berharganya baginya.

**DUARRR**

Muncul cahaya yang sangat kuat. Menyilaukan dan menyakitkan mata. Selama beberapa menit, Shino tidak bisa melihat sama sekali.

Setelah beberapa menit, cahaya itu memudar, Shino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Pandangan Shino menjadi potongan gambar hitam putih dan bintang-bintang seolah-olah bekerlip di pelupuk matanya. Dia melihat Sosuke dan Ao bertarung… Dia melihat para pemilik hewan suci bersama dengan pemilik permata lain tergeletak tidak bergerak… Dia melihat Tamazusa tertawa penuh kemenangan…

Shino kaget sekali. Dia menggosok-gosok matanya. Berharap dia hanya salah melihat. Kali ini dia melihat Tamazusa mengangkat kipasnya. Matanya terarah ke bawah kakinya. Mata Shino juga mengikutinya dan dia terhenyak.

Kaki Tamazusa berdiri di atas tubuh seorang laki-laki berambut kuning.

"Selamat tinggal Rio atau sebaiknya aku memanggilmu Gi", desis Tamazusa, mengibaskan kipasnya menuju kepala lelaki itu.

Shino tiba-tiba bergerak, bahkan sebelum dirinya sadar. Dia menusuk punggung Tamazusa. Pedang Murasame menembus pundaknya.

Serangan Murasame menghentikan serangan Tamazusa pada Rio. Kipasnya berhenti hanya beberapa inci dari kepalanya.

Shino memegang erat Murasame. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah. Dia sungguh berharap serangan Murasame berhasil membunuh Tamazusa.

"Pedang ini tidak cocok untukmu," ujar wanita di hadapannya. Kepalanya menengok ke belakang. "Berikan padaku."

Serangan sinar-sinar kuning mengenai tubuh Shino, membuatnya terlempar, meninggalkan pedang Murasame menancap di badan Tamazusa.

Wanita itu menarik pedang dari punggungnya. Aura hitam mengalir menyelimuti pedang itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar teriakan nyaring Murasame.

"SHINOOOOO!"

Suara Murasame bergaung di telinga Shino. Mendadak tato hitam muncul di sekujur lengan kanannya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Shino merasakan sesuatu sedang ditarik keluar darinya.

Aura hitam kini telah membungkus seluruh pedang Murasame. Tamazusa menatap pedang itu dengan penuh kemenangan.

Tato di sekujur lengan Shino menghilang, menandakan ikatannya dengan Murasame telah berakhir. Dampaknya sangat cepat, Shino merasakan dadanya terasa sesak, dia langsung terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti.

"Ohok!Ohok!"-Shino menutup mulut dengan tangan- "Ohok!Ohok!Ohok!" Dia melihat noda merah di tangannya. Shino tahu betul penyakit ini, dia sudah berjuang mengalahkan penyakit ini selama 13 tahun.

_13 tahun_, pikir Shino, matanya berkunang-kunang, pandangannya seperti tertutup kabut tebal. Terngiang-ngiang kembali kata-kata dokter yang pernah memeriksanya. Secara tak sengaja, Shino menguping pembicaran dokter itu dengan orangtuanya.

"_Putra anda sudah tidak memiliki harapan. Kondisinya semakin parah dari hari ke hari. Paling lama dia hanya bisa bertahan satu tahun lagi."_

Shino tahu betul sejak awal waktunya sangat terbatas. Tidak ada harapan untuknya. Shino sudah menerima semuanya, karena itulah dia memanfaatkan waktu yang terbatas dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Ohok!" Darah segar kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

Shino mengingat kembali saat-saat dia membuat kontrak dengan Murasame. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kesakitan seperti ini lagi. Murasame memberinya kesehatan. Sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah bisa dia dapatkan. Selama lima tahun ini, tidak ada yang bisa melukiskan kebahagiannya.

Shino terjatuh. Dia terus terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti. Seluruh panca indranya sudah mati rasa. Ditambah lagi dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Meskipun begitu, Shino bisa merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Seseorang sedang merangkulnya dengan lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Shino tahu siapa yang memeluknya.

"Sou…" bisiknya lemah. Shino merasakan tangan orang yang merangkulnya menegang.

"Ssst… Jangan bicara lagi. Tidurlah Shino," kata Ao. Dielusnya rambut Shino. Memandang mata hijaunya sekilas dan mencium dahinya dengan lembut.

Shino terkejut. Jika Ao ada di sini, apa yang terjadi dengan Sosuke. Shino menggeliat-geliat, berusaha keluar dari dekapan Ao.

Ao memeluk Shino semakin kuat. "Lupakan semuanya… tidurlah…," bisik Ao di telinga Shino.

Shino tetap menggeliat, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sosuke. Apakah Ao telah… Tidak, teriak Shino dalam hati. Dia harus melihat Sosuke, memastikan dia masih hidup. Perlahan-lahan mata Shino kembali normal. Dia bisa melihat warna dan bentuk lagi.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti.

Dia melihat Tamazusa berdiri di depan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang terduduk di bawah. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter darinya.

Shino mendadak mendapatkan kembali semua kekuatannya. Dia menendang perut Ao. Karena terkejut, Ao melepaskan pelukannya. Memberikan Shino kesempatan untuk membebaskan diri.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya kau. Selamat tinggal, putra Fuse." Tamazusa mengayunkan pedangnya.

Sosuke tidak bisa bereaksi, dia sangat syok mendengar semua yang telah diceritakan wanita itu.

Tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh muncul di depannya, menerima tebasan pedang sebagai penggantinya.

Tubuh itu jatuh tergeletak di depannya.

Kesedihan dan kemarahan menyelimuti Sosuke. Dia segera memeluk tubuh itu. Darah hangat merembes keluar dari bekas lukanya. Mata hijau bertemu mata hitam. Sesungging senyuman tipis muncul di wajahnya. Sesudah itu, tangan Shino jatuh berdebam, tidak bergerak lagi.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Change**

Note:

Tolong berikan review.

Mau pendapat, kritik, atau gugatan jangan ragu-ragu ya. Semua masukan kalian akan sangat membantu saya dalam mengembangkan cerita ini ^^

Jika ada yang berminat menjadi beta reader, cepat hubungi saya (ASAP).

Satu hal lagi, apa kalian sudah mengetahui arti judul di atas? Kalau belum, sebaiknya baca lagi ya. Semua judul chapter yang saya buat ada artinya.


	4. Change

Akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikannya! Chapter ini sudah mengendap di otakku cukup lama sebelum bisa kutuliskan. Selamat menikmati ^^

.

**Chapter 4: Change**

Sosuke mengguncang-guncangkan badan Shino di pangkuannya. Memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Air mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

Sosuke mendekapkan badan mungil Shino ke dadanya. Berbisik berulang-ulang. Dia terus memohon agar Shino bangun.

Sayangnya semua itu sia-sia.

Bekas sayatan pedang terlihat jelas di dadanya. Miring memanjang dari pundak kanan ke perut bagian bawah sebelah kiri. Warna putih di bajunya telah hilang, digantikan warna merah yang pekat.

Mata hijau indah milik Shino sudah kehilangan cahayanya. Rona merah di kedua pipinya telah hilang. Nadinya tidak berdenyut lagi. Tubuhnyapun semakin lama semakin dingin.

Sosuke memeluk Shino semakin erat. Dia tetap menyebut namanya berulang-ulang. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"Kau akan segera menyusulnya." Suaranya tidak lebih keras dari bisikan. Tamazusa mengangkat pedang yang telah menebas pemiliknya sendiri ke atas. Darah menetes-netes dari bilah mata pisaunya.

Suara wanita itu mengembalikan kesadaran Sosuke. Dia mendongak dan menatap ujung pedang yang berhenti beberapa sentimeter di depan dahinya.

"Akan kuakhiri penderitaanmu," bisiknya lembut.

Dia menghujamkan pedang ke kepala Sosuke.

Seberkas sinar putih mendadak muncul. Ujung pedang membentur sinar tersebut. Terdengar bunyi pedang dan perisai beradu.

Sinar putih semakin besar. Menyadari hal ini, Tamazusa mundur ke belakang. Membuat jarak yang cukup jauh. Dia tidak mau mengambil risiko.

Sinar putih terus menerus membesar, mulai membentuk kubah, menyelimuti Sosuke dan Shino.

Sosuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh mulai terjadi ketika sinar itu melingkupinya. Dia merasa terbakar. Rasa panas menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Seolah-olah ada api tidak terlihat membakarnya mulai dari kaki, badan, tangan, sampai kepala. Meskipun rasanya sangat menyiksa, Sosuke merasakan sensasi nostalgik yang aneh. Selain itu, Sosuke merasakan indera penglihatannya juga mulai menghilang.

Perasaan ini mirip sekali dengan saat dia hendak berubah menjadi anjing. Wujud lain yang harus dia terima sebagai konsekuensi agar dia bisa hidup. Sejak terluka parah lima tahun yang lalu, Sosuke menyatu dengan anjing kesayangan Shino, Yashiro.

Tapi ini berbeda. Perubahan itu tidak menimbulkan kesakitan seperti yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Sosuke mengerang. Rasa sakitnya semakin gila. Tanda perubahan mulai terjadi. Dia merasakan badannya seperti ditarik ke atas. Tapi, dia masih bisa merasakan kakinya berpijak di tanah. Hanya ada satu penjelasan. Dia sama sekali tidak ditarik, badannya yang justru membesar.

Ketika tangannya ikut membesar, dia merasakan sesuatu yang dijaganya selama ini hilang. Sosuke tersentak. Pegangannya pada tubuh Shino terlepas. Dia meraba-raba di udara, berusaha menangkapnya kembali. Tindakannya gagal karena dia tidak bisa melihat.

Sosuke mengerang lagi, Kali ini suaranya terdengar seperti raungan.

Tamazusa bersiaga. Dia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Sejak awal dia sudah berencana untuk menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum dia berubah. Kalau saja anak itu tidak melindunginya, tentu semua ini sudah berakhir.

Sekarang kubah putih itu terlihat besar sekali. Tingginya sekitar 10 kaki. Siluet berwarna hitam terlihat dari dalam kubah.

Perlahan-lahan cahaya kubah memudar. Memperlihatkan bentuk sebenarnya dari siluet di dalamnya. Seekor serigala hitam setinggai 10 kaki .

Tamazusa menyeringai. "Inikah wujud aslimu? Persis sekali dengan-" Tamazusa menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia mengibaskan kipasnya. Ratusan sinar berbentuk bumerang meluncur keluar.

Seakan tidak mempedulikan ratusan sinar yang mencoba menahannya, serigala tetap maju ke arah Tamazusa. Sinar-sinar itu mengiris-iris kulitnya. Dia tidak memedulikannya. Tetap berusaha untuk memperdekat jarak. Gigi-giginya terlihat berkilauan dalam mulutnya yang terbuka.

Tamazusa mendongak. Memandang sejenak mata serigala yang berwarna biru. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya di sana.

Hanya ada jeda selebar setengah senti di antara mereka.

Tamazusa tetap diam. Tidak menyerang lagi.

Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara raungan yang menyakitkan telinga.

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Tamazusa. Dia terlihat puas melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kemudian dia berkata, "Kerja bagus, anakku."

Ao tidak merespon perkataannya. Matanya terfokus pada Shino dalam pelukannya. Dia berhasil menangkap anak itu sebelum mengenai tanah. Kesedihan terpancar di wajah Ao.

Tamazusa berjalan mendekati serigala. Serangan naga berkepala dua milik Ao yaitu Yana berhasil melumpuhkannya. Gigitan Yana mengenai punggung serigala sesaat sebelum dia menerkamnya.

Jelas sekali kalau gigitan Yana sangat beracun. Serigala hitam itu tidak bisa bangkit kembali. Wujudnya mulai kembali seperti semula.

Tamazusa menunggu beberapa saat sampai proses transformasi selesai. Kemudian dia mengangkat pedang di tangan kanannya. Bilah pedang terarah lurus ke langit.

"Kali ini tidak akan ada yang menolongmu," bisiknya.

**DEG**

Tamazusa merasakan pedang di tangannya bergetar.

**DEG**

Pedang bergetar lagi.

**DEG**

Getarannya semakin kuat.

Tamazusa tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Pedang itu terlepas dari tangannya. Berputar-putar di udara.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Ao merasakan tubuh Shino bergetar hebat. Tubuhnya terangkat dan melayang di udara. Seberkas sinar merah bermunculan di sekelilingnya dan membungkusnya menyerupai kepompong.

Ao melihat sebuah pedang berputar menuju ke arahnya.

Sesosok tangan menembus keluar dari kepompong. Berhasil menangkap pedang. Seketika aura hitam yang menyelimuti pedang menghilang. Pedang Murasame telah kembali normal.

Kepompong terbuka, mekar seperti bunga. Shino keluar dari dalamnya dengan penampilan yang membuat Ao terkesima. Penampilannya persis seperti lima tahun yang lalu sebelum dia membuat kontrak dengan Murasame. Rambutnya telah memanjang. Tergerai manis di punggungnya.

Ao terpesona. Dia sering sekali membayangkan penampilan Shino yang dulu, ketika dia masih berpura-pura menjadi anak perempuan. Shino sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang yang indah. Ao sangat senang menyisir rambutnya. Rambut Shino sangat halus dan wangi semerbak. Sayangnya setelah membuat kontrak dengan Murasame, Shino memutuskan untuk memotong rambutnya, Ao sangat menyayangkannya.

Sesosok bayangan burung gagak besar muncul di belakang Shino. Aura Murasame sangat mengerikan. Ao merasakan semua bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Shino mengarahkan pedang ke arah Tamazusa. Dengan satu lompatan besar, dia sampai ke depan Tamazusa. Kedua senjata mereka beradu. Kipas dan pedang.

**TRANG**

Kipas menepis ayunan pedang dari depan.

**TRANG**

Pedang berputar ke kiri, mencari celah.

**TRANG**

Ujung pedang kembali membentur kipas.

**TRANG**

Sesungging senyuman muncul di wajah Shino. Dia memutar pedangnya ke arah bawah.

Gerakan kipas terhenti. Tamazusa terpaku di tempatnya. Bagian depan kimono yang dikenakannya mulai menghitam.

.

.

Pedang Murasame menusuk perutnya.

.

.

Tampa ampun, Shino mendorong pedangnya semakin dalam.

Bersamaan dengan itu, bayangan kipas bergerak dari atas menuju ke kepala Shino.

Shino segera mencabut pedangnya. Dia mundur ke belakang sambil bersalto.

Tamazusa menjejakkan kakinya dan terbang. Dia berhenti sebentar, menatap sepintas luka di perutnya. Noda hitam terlihat semakin besar. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Sepertinya dia tidak merasa kesakitan sama sekali.

Shino memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerangnya lagi.

Melihat hal ini, Tamazusa segera menjetikkan jarinya.

Puluhan rantai bermunculan dari kegelapan. Menyerang Shino. Responnya terlambat. Dia gagal menhindar. Rantai melilit seluruh badannya.

"Terimalah ini," sahut Tamazusa. Dia mengibaskan kipasnya. Lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Sinar bernbentuk bumerang kembali muncu. Berbeda dengan serangan yang sebelumnya, hanya ada satu bumerang dengan ukuran sepuluh kali lipat dari ukuran biasa.

Bumerang terbang menuju Shino.

**PRANG**

Bumerang pecah berkeping-keping. Pecahan-pecahan bertebaran bercampur dengan bulu-bulu berwarna hitam.

Sepasang sayap burung berwarna hitam yang sedang berada dalam posisi menutup mulai terbuka. Memperlihatkan Shino di dalamnya. Sayap tersebut telah melindunginya. Terdengar bunyi gemeretak rantai pecah. Sisa-sisa rantai berjatuhan di kaki Shino.

Angin kencang berhembus ketika sayap mulai mengepak-ngepak. Shino terangkat dari tanah. Terbang ke atas.

**PRANG**

Kembali senjata keduanya berbenturan.

Tamazusa mengangkat kedua ujung kipas yang telah menutup dengan kedua tangan. Dia mencoba menahan pedang yang sedang berusaha keras untuk membelah kipasnya. Rambut ungu pajang si pemegang pedang berkibar di atasnya. Kemarahan tampak dari wajahnya. Tamazusa merasakan kipasnya mulai terdorong.

**KRAK**

Retakan muncul di sisi luar kipas yang berentuhan dengan mata pisau pedang.

Shino menekan pedang semakin kuat.

**KRAK**

Retakan mulai menyebar sampai sisi dalam kipas.

Tekanan pedang semakin kuat.

Semua tinggal masalah waktu. Sesaat sebelum kipas hancur. Keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang lain mencoba mengganggu pertarungan.

Shino segera menarik pedangnya, terbang mundur ke belakang. Tamazusa juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Shino melihat si pengganggu. Itu adalah Yana. Tubuh naga Yana yang panjang mengitari mereka berdua. Mencegah terjadinya pertarungan lagi.

Tamazusa dan Shino spontan menatap Ao.

Dari bawah, terdengar suara Ao. "Hentikan pertarungan ini! Ingat janjimu… Ibu." Dia memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Tamazusa terlihat berpikir sejenak. Dia menatap Ao lalu Shino, bergantian sebanyak dua kali. Setelah itu, dia melepas kipasnya. Kipas itu meluncur ke bawah dan menghilang sebelum menyentuh tanah.

Yana juga menghilang mengikutinya. Kembali menjadi tato di tangan kiri Ao.

Tamazusa turun ke bawah. Menghampiri Ao. Lubang hitam besar muncul di belakang mereka.

Ao dan Tamazusa berbalik badan. Siap masuk ke dalam lubang.

"AO!"

Ao menoleh ke arah suara.

"Apakah harus seperti ini?"

Ao tidak menjawab. Dia kembali memunggungi Shino dan mengikuti Tamazusa yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke lubang. Seekor laba-laba dan tiga sosok berkerudung hitam juga mengikutinya.

Dalam sekejap lubang itu menghilang.

Awan-awan gelap mulai pudah. Sinar rembulan kembali menerangi kediaman Satomi.

_To be continued…_

_._

_._

Nantikan **Chapter 5: Honest**

Semua adegan ini menghantuiku selama berminggu-minggu. Akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan cerita ini. Rasanya puas sekali. Sebetulnya adegan di chapter ini adalah yang pertama kali kubayangkan saat menulis fanfiction ini. Tapi aku bertahan untuk tidak menulisnya duluan.

"Ya… iyalah… nanti pada bengong semua alias bingung!" (Teriakan hati)

Di review, banyak yang protes aku membunuh karakter utama. Udah aku hidupkan lagi ya hahaha

Jawaban mengapa aku mengubah penampilan Shino akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya. Juga perubahan Sosuke. Aku punya alasan yang logis mengapa dia harus berubah. Jadi bagi pembaca setia Hakkenden versi Abe Miyuki, tolong jangan ngamuk dulu. Baca saja terus.

Harap bersabar ya, chapter berikutnya akan keluar agak lama karena saya sedang dikejar-kejar deadline. Maklum punya Bos yang … (AAAkh membayangkannya saja sudah muak). Ditambah pekerjaan tambahan mentranslate _Choice_ dan _Change_ ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Sepertinya saya tidak adil. Habis keinginan menulis _change_ datang duluan. Hasrat harus diutamakan (alasan aja, bilang aja males translatenya )

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

Tinggalkan review ^^

Ada pertanyaan? Cantumkan saja di komentar, akan kujawab di chapter berikutnya.

**Disclaimer: Hakkeden touhou hakken ibun milik Abe Miyuki**


	5. Honest

Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu. Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Terima kasih pada pembaca setia fanficku.

Sebelum kalian membacanya, mohon dimengerti kalau ini adalah fanfiction. Informasi yang ada di chapter ini adalah hasil rekayasaku sepenuhnya. Berhubung karena begitu banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dalam cerita aslinya. Tanpa jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu cerita ini tidak akan bisa kutulis. Jadi aku tak punya pilihan selain menjawabnya sendiri.

Mulai dari chapter ini aku akan menambahkan _quote _dari satu tokohsetelah judul dan spoiler chapter berikutnya. Jangan khawatir, spoilernya hanya 3 poin saja.

Selamat membaca

* * *

**Honest**

"_**Berapa lama lagi waktuku?" **_

.

Semua tempat tidur dalam ruangan itu penuh. Empat orang sedang terbaring di sana. Tiga diantaranya masih terlelap di alam mimpi. Satu-satunya yang sadar hanya Rio. Matanya menerawang ke atas, menatap langit-langit. Lilith mengikuti perilakunya sejak tadi. Dia ingin sekali menghampirinya dan menanyakan padanya apa yang telah terjadi. Dia baru saja menemukan mereka semua tergeletak di halaman belakang rumah dengan penuh luka.

Lilith menghela napas. Dia berjalan mengitari ruangan. Memperhatikan tiga orang lain yang terluka sama parahnya dengan Rio yaitu Genpachi, Kobungo, dan Sosuke. Dada, kepala, dan tangan genpachi dipenuhi perban, demikian pula dengan Kobungo. Sementara Sosuke terbalut perban di bagian perutnya. Selain mereka, yang lain hanya luka ringan. Shinobu di lengan kanan dan Daikaku di pipi kiri. Dosetsu dan Hamaji sibuk merawat mereka semua.

Mendadak pintu terbuka, seorang pria berambut putih yang mengenakan pakaian pendeta masuk ke dalam.

"Apakah semua sudah dirawat?" Fennegan menampilkan senyuman biasanya.

"Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Sekarang yang mereka butuhkan hanya istirahat," Dosetsu memberikan jawaban tanpa memandang Fennegan. Dia lega pengalamannya sebagai dokter bisa berguna. Dia mengobati mereka dengan cekatan. "Hamaji, tolong berikan obat ini pada Satomi."

"Baik." Hamaji mengambil kotak kecil dari tangan kakaknya dan bergegas menghampiri Rio.

Fennegan berjalan menghampiri adik perempuannya yang sedang bermuka masam.

"Berhentilah berwajah seperti itu." Lilith tidak memalingkan muka. Matanya terus menatap Rio.

"Maaf Tuan Fennegan," kata Shinobu takut-takut. "Bagaimana keadaan Natsume?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Ayane dan Nachi sedang merawat mereka semua. Makhluk mistis memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang kuat. Mereka dapat menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat walau terluka separah apapun," jelas Fennegan.

"Bisakah aku menemuinya? Aku ingin menjaga Natsume."

"Lebih baik kau tetap di sini."

Shinobu terdiam. Dia ingin sekali menemui Natsume dan tidak habis pikir kenapa pria ini menghalanginya. Sebetulnya dia ingin menentangnya tapi tatapan yang diberikannya membuat Shinobu ngeri.

Fennegan berjalan menuju salah satu kasur. Dia berdiri di samping Hamaji dan tersenyum ramah pada pemuda yang sedang dirawat gadis itu.

"Aku masih sulit mempercayai kita telah kecolongan sehingga perempuan itu berhasil membawa kabur semua permata dan salah satu binatang suci yang penting sekali bagi keluargamu, " katanya tenang.

Rio bangkit dari kasur. Hamaji menahannya tapi Rio memberikan anggukan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dia duduk di pinggir kasur. Balas menatap Fennegan.

"Aku-", Rio tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sesuatu menghantam pipi kirinya. Dia terjatuh ke lantai.

Seorang anak remaja berambut panjang dan mengenakan kimono putih baru saja meninjunya.

"Shino!" Hamaji memeluk pinggang Shino dari belakang. Berusaha mencegahnya untuk melancarkan pukulan berikutnya. "Hentikan Shino!"

"**LEPASKAN AKU HAMAJI!"** Kedua tangan dan kaki Shino berontak. Dia berusaha untuk membebaskan diri. Dosetsu segera membantu Hamaji. Bersama-sama mereka menarik Shino untuk menjauhi Rio.

Tindakan spontan Shino membuat semua terkejut. Shinobu bergegas membantu mereka. Shinobu berdiri di depannya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan Shino.

_Dari mana Shino mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar ini, pikir Shinobu_

Mereka bertiga nyaris kewalahan untuk menghentikannya. Shinobu merasakan hal yang aneh saat mendorong Shino, tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya karena lengah sedikit saja, dia pasti sudah terjungkal.

"Lepaskan dia anak-anak," saran Fennegan. "Kalian tidak akan bisa menahannya."

Dosetsu, Hamaji, dan Shinobu tidak mendengarkannya. Mereka tetap berjuang.

Rio mengelap bekas darah di ujung mulutnya. Dia menatap mata hijau milik anak yang selama ini dijaganya. Matanya penuh dengan nafsu membunuh. Rio menyentuh bekas kepalan tangan berwarna merah di pipi kirinya.

"**LEPASKAN!"** Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, ketiga orang yang sejak tadi menahannya terlempar ke belakang. Dosetsu terlempar sampai menuburk Lilith, Shinobu terjatuh ke lantai, sedangkan Hamaji menubruk troli sampai terguling. Seluruh isinya berantakan di lantai.

Shino akhirnya bebas. Dia mengepalkan tangan dan menggertakkan gigi.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

Sekali lagi Rio merasakan sesuatu menghantam pipi kirinya. Penyerangnya lalu mencengkeram kerah bajunya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau menyimpan semua ini sendirian?" pertanyaan itu terlontar langsung dari mulut Shino.

Rio diam. Tidak merespon.

"Jawab, Rio," bisik Shino. Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat. Rio bisa merasakan hembusan napas Shino saat bicara.

Rio berbisik pelan, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Jawaban yang diberikannya sangat salah. Rio merasakan tubuhnya terbanting dengan keras ke lantai. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Shino siap untuk melancarkan pukulan berikutnya. Untunglah, Shinobu masih sempat mengunci kedua lengan Shino. Lengan atas Shinobu berdiri sejajar di sebelah kiri dan kanan kepala Shino.

Sambil meronta-ronta Shino berteriak.

"**AKU INI KAU ANGGAP APA! AKU INI TEMANMU! AKU SAUDARAMU! KENAPA KAU MEMIKUL SEMUA INI SENDIRIAN!"**

Suara Shino menggema di seluruh ruangan. Dosetsu dan Genpachi terbangun mendengar teriakannya.

"Kenapa?" nada suara Shino tiba-tiba melemah. Bukankah dulu kita semua pernah berjanji untuk bersama-sama menghadapi apapun. Sesulit apapun, semustahil apapun, kita akan berjuang bersama."

Shino menunduk. Dia berhenti meronta-ronta. Shinobu yang sejak tadi mengunci lengannya mendengar suara isakan.

Shino menangis. Air matanya jatuh ke lantai.

Rio yang masih terbaring di lantai melihat dengan jelas air mata Shino. Perlahan-lahan dia berusaha berdiri dan menghampiri Shino. Dia mengulurkan tangan, hendak menyentuh wajah Shino.

**PLAK**

Rio menarik tangannya. Rona merah muncul di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Shino telah menepis tangan Rio.

"Maaf Shinobu, bisakah kau melepaskanku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengamuk lagi."

Shinobu melepaskannya. Dia tidak tahan menahan Shino dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Shino mengelap air mata yang masih tersisa di matanya. Dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju balkon. Sebelum sampai balkon, masih dalam keadaan memunggungi semua orang, dia berkata, "Aku benci padamu."

Shino lalu membuka pintu balkon dan keluar. Tidak lama kemudian semua mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras.

..

"Menyingkir dariku!" Lilith mendorong Dosetsu dari atasnya. Dia sebal sekali karena Dosetsu kelihatan menikmati bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Dosetsu segera bangkit berdiri tapi matanya tidak bisa lepas dari belahan dada Lilith.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuhku, aku akan membunuhmu!" Ancam Lilith.

"Maaf-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak terluka." Dosetsu mencoba menjelaskan.

Lilith tidak mempercayai sedikitpun perkatannya. Dia membuang muka. Dosetsu menghela napas. _Wanita memang sulit, pikirnya._

"Apa yang terjadi?" Genpachi mencoba untuk bangun. Sayangnya luka di seluruh tubuhnya memaksanya untuk tetap berbaring.

"Ouch – badanku sakit semua." Kobungo merintih tertahan. Dia juga mencoba untuk bangun tapi gagal.

Sementara itu, Shinobu menolong Hamaji. Dia membantunya duduk di kursi. Dosetsu segera memeriksa lengannya yang lebam karena menabrak troli. Shinobu lalu membangunkan troli dan menata kembali semua isinya.

Fennegan yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengeluarkan kata-kata yang berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang di sana.

"Sudah saatnya kau menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Anak itu benar. Seharusnya kau menceritakannya dari **AWAL**," dia memberi penekanan pada kata yang terakhir.

Rio tidak merespon. Seluruh perhatiannya tertuju ke balkon.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Fennegan berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan. Lilith mengikutinya tapi dia berhenti sebentar di depan pintu. Dia memanggil Hamaji untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku ingin tetap di sini," tolak Hamaji tegas.

"Dengar nona muda, pembicaraan ini tidak boleh didengar selain oleh para penjaga. Kau harus keluar bersamaku." Suara Lilith bergetar menahan amarah.

Dosetsu membisiki Hamaji untuk mengikuti keinginannya. Meskipun enggan, Hamaji tidak mau berkelahi di sini, kasihan yang terluka, dia setuju untuk mengikuti keinginannnya.

Setelah kedua gadis itu pergi, kini hanya ada delapan orang pemuda di dalam ruangan.

Rio menghela napas. Dia masih memandang balkon. Wajahnya penuh harap pada Shino yang sedang berada di sana.

"Satomi?" Panggil Dosetsu. "Adakah yang harus kau ceritakan pada kami?"

"Apakah semua sudah sadar?" Rio balik mengajukan pertanyaan.

Shinobu menjawab, "Kak Sosuke masih tertidur."

Rio memandang wajah keenam penjaga Fusehime.

"Hal yang akan kuceritakan ini mungkin terdengar mustahil. Tapi inilah kenyataan yang sebenarnya." Rio berjalan terpincang-pincang ke sofa.

"Duduklah. Ini akan menjadi cerita yang sangat panjang." Rio duduk di sofa sendirian.

Daikaku dan Dosetsu segera duduk di ujung tempat tidur Genpachi dan Kobungo. Shinobu memilih untuk duduk di sofa untuk menemani Rio.

"Kalian semua sudah mengetahui legenda mengenai Fusehime dan Tamazusa?"

Semua menganggukan kepala setelah mendengar pertanyaan Rio. Mereka semua sudah mendengarnya dari Shino saat makan malam kemarin.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membahas lagi karena kalian sudah mengetahuinya. Legenda itu betul. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak dijelaskan dalam legenda itu yaitu kenyataan kalau mereka berdua adalah saudara. Fusehime dan Tamazusa adalah saudara kembar.

"Mereka saudara?" Kobungo mengaga.

"Pantas mereka sangat mirip," tambah Genpachi.

"Mustahil!" Shinobu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" Dosetsu terlihat tidak percaya.

"Aku mendengarnya langsung dari Fusehime. Jangan bertanya lagi. Dengarkanlah sampai habis. Kalian bisa memikirkannya lagi setelah itu. Satu hal yang pasti aku bersumpah semua ini adalah kebenaran."

Semua terdiam.

Rio memandang mereka sebentar, lalu berkata, "Mari kita lanjutkan…"

* * *

Sementara itu, satu penjaga yang tidak ikut mendengarkan sedang berdiri di balkon. Dia asyik memandang bintang-bintang di langit.

"Lihat Murasame. Langitnya penuh dengan bintang. Indah sekali."

Murasame bertengger di balkon. Berhadap-hadapan dengan majikannya. Burung gagak itu menganggukkan kepala. Tanda setuju.

Shino tersenyum. Dia senang sekali bisa melihat benda langit kesukaannya. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Berpura-pura menggenggam bintang.

"Mereka jauh sekali. Betul Murasame?"

Burung gagak itu kembali mengangguk. Shino terlihat kesal.

"Murasame. Kau sudah tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

Shino memegang kerah kimono berwarna putih yang dikenakannya. Hamaji memberikannya karena bajunya sudah robek dan berlumuran darah. Dia menarik kerahnya ke bawah dan mengangkat rambutnya, seraya memperlihatkan punggungnya. Sesuatu tergambar di sana. Tato bunga mawar warna hitam. Bunga itu berpendar-pendar seakan hidup.

"Berapa lama lagi waktuku?" Shino menatap Murasame. "Bicaralah, katakan yang sebenarnya, Murasame."

Murasame yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bicara.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak punya pilihan. Tamazusa baru saja membunuhmu. Jika aku tidak menukar tubuhmu, kau mungkin sudah – "

"Terima kasih Murasame." Shino mengucapkannya dengan tulus. "Kau menjaga tubuh ini dengan baik."

"Aku tidak bisa membekukan prosesnya lagi. Kutukan wanita itu telah bergerak kembali. Tidak lama lagi kau akan – " Murasame tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Shino menyelesaikannya perkataannya. "Musnah. Hilang untuk selamanya." Shino mengucapkan dengan mantap. Tidak ada kesedihan dalam suaranya. Dia mengembalikan kerah kimononya ke tempat semula dan menggerai rambutnya lagi. Kemudia dia kembali memandang bintang-bintang.

"Kau tahu Murasame? Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ketika aku kembali ke tubuh ini, aku ingat segalanya. Semuanya. Masa laluku, kehidupanku, tujuanku, dan yang paling penting…"– Shino terdiam sejenak – " … janjiku. Sesuai dengan janjiku padamu Hime-sama, aku akan melindungi putramu sampai akhir."

* * *

Rio melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mereka berdua terlahir dengan kekuatan suci yang sangat besar. Keduanya menjadi pendeta dan telah mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk menolong banyak orang. Mereka mengusir dan memusnahkan siluman jahat, menyucikan kuil, dan menyembuhkan banyak orang. Mereka disukai oleh semua orang. Keluarga Satomi menjadi sangat terkenal dan dihormati masyarakat.

"Suatu hari, terjadi sesuatu yang mengubah kehidupan mereka untuk selamanya. Siluman-siluman yang telah mereka kalahkan bersatu untuk membalas dendam. Keduanya kewalahan menghadapinya. Mereka hamper kalah. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda muncul menolongmereka. Dia rupanya adalah siluman anjing yang terkenal akan kekuatannya. Dia bertransformasi menjadi anjing raksasa berbulu putih, berkat bantuannya, mereka berhasil memukul mundur semua siluman jahat itu.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih, keluarga Satomi mengizinkannya untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Sayangnya itu adalah keputusan yang sangat salah. Pemuda itu berhasil mencuri hati Fusehime dan Tamazusa selama tinggal bersama mereka. Mereka berdua mencintainya. Pemuda itu mengutarakan niatnya untuk menikahi salah satu dari mereka. Ayah keduanya sangat marah. Dia menolak permintaannya dan mengusirnya.

"Tamazusa pergi diam-diam bersamanya. Mereka lalu tinggal jauh di dalam hutan."

"Ketika mengetahui kepergian salah satu putrinya. Ayahnya memerintahkan semua keluarganya untuk mencarinya. Dia tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatan Tamazusa yang telah menodai kehormatan keluarganya. Dia memberikan perintah bagi semuanya untuk menghabisi mereka semua beserta anak-anaknya."

Rio berhenti sebentar. Dia menarik napas. Semua terlihat shock setelah mendengar ceritnya. _Membunuh? Teriak mereka dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah begitu tega untuk menghabisi putrinya sendiri?_

Seakan tidak mempedulikan raut wajah pendengarnya, Rio melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan mereka berhasil melakukannya. Tapi, Tamazusa berhasil melarikan diri. Fusehime yang juga ikut mencarinya, menyadari kalau si pemuda masih hidup. Dia segera membawanya ke dalam gua di pinggir hutan, bertekad untuk menyembunyikannya dari keluarganya. Kemudian dia menyembuhkan lukanya. Fusehime masih mencintainya meskipun dia mengalah demi Tamazusa.

"Pemuda itu sadar dan melihat wajah Fusehime. Dia menyadari perasaan Fusehime yang sebenarnya. Pemuda itu memeluknya dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa berada bersamanya. Fusehime mengatakan padanya kalau dia tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin agar pemuda yang dicintainya bahagia. Mereka lalu berhubungan kembali.

"Beberapa hari kemudian, Tamazusa kembali untuk membalas dendam. Seluruh kekuatan sucinya berubah menjadi kekuatan kegelapan. Kebeciannya pada keluarganya yang telah membuatnya kehilangan suami dan anak-anaknya sangat besar. Dengan bantuan siluman-siluman jahat pengikutnya, mereka berhasil membunuh sebagian besar keluarganya dan memojokkan Fusehime serta delapan penjaganya. Saat Tamazusa siap melancarkan pukulan terakhirnya, seekor serigala putih raksasa dating dan melindungi Fusehime.

"Tamazusa sangat syok. Suami yang dicintainya masih hidup dan melindungi wanita lain, saudara kembarnya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa mempercayainya. Keterkejutannya membuatnya lengah. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan. Fusehime dan pemuda itu menyatukan kekuatan untuk menyegel Tamazusa dalam tubuh Fusehime. Segel itu berhasil. Fusehime dan Tamazusa menyatu kembali.

"Setiap segel memiliki bayaran tersendiri. Semakin kuat segelnya, semakin besar bayarannya. Fusehime berhasil memenangkan pertarungan itu tapi dia kehilangan enam penjaganya dan pemuda yang dicintainya. Mereka semua musnah menjadi abu.

"Fusehime menangisi kepergian mereka. Tangisan itu tidak lama karena dia menyadari fakta yang mengerikan. Seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya. Pertanda terjadi masalah dengan segelnya. Fusehime akhirnya sadar apa yang telah terjadi.

"Dia sedang mengandung. Bayinya telah menghalangi proses penyatuan. Segel itu akan segera lepas.

"Fusehime memohon kepada penjaganya yang tersisa untuk siap bertarung kembali dengan Tamazusa di masa depan. Dia juga meminta mereka untuk menjaga putranya karena dia sudah tidak bisa lagi berada bersamanya. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, dia membuat reinkarnasi delapan penjaganya dalam bentuk delapan permata dan mengirimkannya terpencar-pencar ke berbagai tempat.

"Setelah itu, Fusehime merapalkan mantra-mantra dan bayinya keluar menembus perutnya. Fusehime menciumnya dan membiarkannya pergi ke tempat yang aman. Tak lama setelah itu segel terlepas, Tamazusa keluar dari tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Fusehime musnah menjadi abu."

Rio menutup ceritanya. Tidak ada suara. Semua terlalu syok untuk bicara.

"Anak itu masih hidup. Salah satu penjaga telah berhasil menemukannya. Dia lalu menyuruhnya bersembunyi di gereja bersama dengan penjaga yang lain. Setelah lima tahun, dia memanggilnya untuk datang kemari untuk membantu mencari semua pemilik permata.

"Akulah penjaga itu. Permataku bertuliskan **'**_**DUTY'**_. Selama ini aku menyamarkannya menjadi penjaga untuk melindunginya.

"Nama anak itu adalah Sosuke."

_**To be continued**_

* * *

_**Next chapter: Purpose (Tanggal tidak bisa dipastikan - Sabarlah menunggu ^^)**_

_**SPOILER**_

_**a. Kehebohan Hamaji**_

_**b. Respon para penjaga **_

_**c. Legenda monster**_

_**News!**_

_**Hakkenden: What happens next?**_ sedang ditulis ulang. Terima kasih pada yang bersedia memperbaiki grammarnya.

**Jangan bosan untuk meninggalkan Review ^^**

**.**

Disclaimer: Hakkenden touhou hakken ibun milik Abe Miyuki


End file.
